Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de GaspanterniDumontel
by Mayluzyne
Summary: De Gaspanterni-Dumontel, française, pour eux. Granger, anglaise, pour les autres. La même partout, mais les deux ne peuvent coexister. Et c'est bien le problème aujourd'hui au moment où il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle.
1. Chapitre d'introduction

**Deux ans plus tard, et quinze chapitres en moins, Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne reprend le chemin de Fanfiction!**

** Nouveau départ pour cette fiction abandonnée... Partiellement r****éécrite, l'idée, les personnages, l'histoire seront légèrement modifiés pour plus de cohésion, de respect des personnages, et de réalisme. _La raison officieuse étant que ma plume et son style ont évolué en trois ans et que je n'arrivais pas à continuer là où je m'étais arrêtée..._**

**Mes excuses à ceux qui lisaient deja HEJGDD et qui attendaient avec impatience "la suite". Elle va venir... patience. _Comment ça, "vous avez l'habitude?"_**

**Merci à ceux qui suivaient et qui sont de retour, bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à la talentueuse JKR. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Certaines personnes changent la réalité pour berner leurs mondes, pour leur faire du mal, dans un but précis ou déloyal. Ils le font au dépend de leurs familles, amis, ennemies. D'autres changent leurs réalités par nécessité, car cela semble l'unique solution pour rendre les choses simples.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Samedi 23 aout 1997**

EXTRAIT DE L'ACTE DE NAISSANCE N# 0123228 DU DEUXIEME ENFANT

Le dix-neuf septembre mil neuf cent soixante-dix-neuf

à onze heures cinquante-cinq du matin, en la commune de Saint Père sur Loire (Loiret)

est né(e) Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne De Gaspanterni-Dumontel

De : François De Gaspanterni

Et de : Marie-Cyprienne Dumontel, son épouse.

Délivré conforme aux registres le vingt septembre mil neuf cent soixante-dix-neuf

**ooo**

DROIT DE SEJOUR TEMPORAIRE #18

Nom : De Gaspanterni-Dumontel

Prénom : Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne

Validité début : 15-08-1997 fin : 30-06-1998

Délivré par : Ministère des Affaires Étrangères

Motif du séjour : Scolarité

**ooo**

Hermione replia les précieux documents et les glissa dans le compartiment assigné de son bagage à mains. Une fois de plus, elle avait dû présenter ses papiers d'identité à la frontière. Un dernier regard à l'agent, un geste de la main à Philippe - qui l'observait depuis l'autre côté de la barrière de sécurité, encore un sourire… avant d'enterrer cette part de vérité pour une nouvelle année.


	2. Chapter 1 Microcosmes

_**Suite :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Microcosmes.**

Hermione Granger était loin d'être une jeune fille normale. Outre une intelligence, un sens de l'amitié et une détermination extraordinaires, elle était également l'élève la plus brillante de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel était loin d'être une jeune fille normale. Outre une intelligence, un sens de l'amitié et une détermination extraordinaires, elle était également la petite fille de l'authentique héritier dynastique des quarante rois de France, Henri d'Orléans.

ooo

Hermione Granger habitait une petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel résidait dans une grande demeure à St Père sur Loire, sur les bords du fleuve éponyme. Y logeait également bon nombre de ses proches ainsi que quelques employés et domestiques. Cette maison de vie comptait parmi les nombreuses propriétés du patrimoine familial. S'étendant sur trois étages, c'était un véritable dédale de couleurs et de pièces immenses, de chambres luxueuses toutes remplies de décorations antiques.

ooo

Hermione Granger avait la chance d'avoir des parents aimants, certes perplexes à l'idée que leur petite fille soit une sorcière mais qui se montraient ravis pour elle. D'abord surpris par la lettre reçue en provenance de Poudlard, ils avaient ensuite appréhendés ce nouveau monde avec curiosité et excitation.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel avait des parents aimants mais perplexes à l'idée que leur petite fille soit une sorcière. Ils avaient à vrai dire d'autres plans plus ambitieux pour leur deuxième enfant. Plans qu'ils comptaient bien mettre à exécution dès sa scolarité achevée. Surprise en premier lieu par l'offre de l'école de sorcellerie, c'est ensuite avec la perspective enthousiasmante de se soustraire au devoir de son monde qu'elle avait accepté.

ooo

Hermione Granger, au sein de Poudlard, ne s'était jamais particulièrement étendu sur son passé. Les brefs détails délivrés semblèrent contenter ses camarades : des parents dentistes; une famille unie; la seule sorcière de la maisonnée. Point.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel avait été éduqué dans le meilleur pensionnat pour filles de France. Elle y avait appris quatre langues dont l'anglais, qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection. Le mois précèdent ses douze ans, elle avait reçu la visite d'un étrange personnage aux cheveux argentés qui lui avait remis en main propre une lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. Tout en lui annonçant qu'elle était une sorcière, la seule de sa famille, Albus Dumbledore avait stipulé qu'il était crucial que la jeune fille accepte son invitation. Pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait lui expliquer pour le moment, elle devait se rendre en Angleterre plutôt que Beauxbâtons, analogue français de son drôle d'établissement.

ooo

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais menti à sa famille. Ses parents savaient tout du monde magique.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel n'avait jamais menti à ses parents sur son monde magique. Cependant, il n'en allait pas de même pour ses cinq frères et sœurs. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de partager cette information, par respect du Code international du secret magique, mais surtout sur ordre parental. Son frère ainé Ambroise, d'un an plus âgé, était malgré tout son plus proche confident au sein de la fratrie. Victorien, quatorze ans, Sixtine, dix ans et Violine, sept ans, composaient le reste des cadets. Bien qu'adorables la plupart du temps, ils rendaient parfois Hermione folle par leurs qualités et défauts propres à tous petits frères et sœurs. Enfin venait Justinien, le Benjamin de la lignée, qui était âgé de cinq ans seulement.

ooo

Hermione Granger menait en Angleterre une vie bien agitée par les nombreuses aventures qui se dressaient sur sa route et celles de ses meilleurs amis. Quand elle n'était pas à l'école, elle étudiait ou partait en long séjour à l'étranger avec ses parents. Ses amis étaient particulièrement impressionnés par son savoir et ses connaissances détaillées du monde.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel, selon ses parents, menait à son pensionnat anglais, une vie calme, doucement rythmée par les classes et de longues heures à la bibliothèque. Quand elle n'était pas à l'école, elle rentrait directement en France et son train de vie habituel reprenait, ponctué de soirées mondaines, de leçons privées, et de présentations en tous genres.

ooo

Hermione Granger parlait parfois de ses habitudes moldues à ses deux meilleurs amis anglais Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Ensemble, ils avaient vecus tant d'aventures qu'ils s'étaient construits une confiance infinie les uns dans les autres. Son origine, son sang, n'étaient que détails sur le tableau de leur amitié. N'ayant jamais entendu parler de camarades moldus, ils se considéraient comme les seuls et uniques acolytes de la jeune femme.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel ne s'était jamais vraiment étendu sur sa vie au pensionnat de la Gresham's School, sur la côte Est de la Grande-Bretagne. Ses amis et proches n'avaient pas même bronchés à l'annonce de son départ, voyant cela comme un énième commandement paternel. Bien que quelques noms leurs fassent échos, personne n'avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer les camarades britanniques de la demoiselle.

ooo

Hermione Granger pouvait se vanter d'avoir pour meilleur ami le Survivant, Harry Potter, le jeune garçon qui avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel pouvait se vanter d'avoir pour meilleur ami le fils du deuxième héritier de Louis-Ferdinand de Prusse, Alexander Spanisvalasky. Voisins et amis proches de Monsieur et Madame de Gaspanterni-Dumontel, les Spanisvalasky résidaient en été dans leur château sur les berges de St Père-sur-Loire. La fratrie de quatre ans s'entendait particulièrement bien avec celle de l'héritier au trône.

ooo

Hermione Granger avait aussi des ennemis en dehors comme au sein même de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Voldemort, évidemment. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et sa clique de Mangemortscomposaient en effet un danger considérable pour la née moldue qu'était Hermione. Mais aussi les Serpentards, qu'elle ne pouvait particulièrement pas supporter, ainsi que Marietta Edgecombe et toutes autres personnes dont la moralité laissait à désirer.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel disposait d'une garde rapprochée dès lors qu'elle quittait l'espace sure de la maison familiale. De par son statut social, elle faisait l'objet d'une attention particulière. Elle détestait la famille des Charmonbrunon, et tout particulièrement leurs enfants. Chaque hiver, leur bal sur le thème de l'été rendait Hermione particulièrement exécrable.

ooo

Hermione Granger était tombée amoureuse une fois. C'était en quatrième année, et il s'appelait Victor Krum.

Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel n'avait jamais eu le droit d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un faible pour un garçon. Elle était depuis sa naissance promise à Nathanaël Riomont-Sauterel.

ooo

Hermione Granger était loin d'être une jeune fille normale. Elle portait pour véritable nom Hermione Élisabeth Jeanne de Gaspanterni-Dumontel.

Jongler avec les identités, jouer parfois avec le feu, et créer des microcosmes aux équilibres fragiles… Très fragiles.


	3. Chapter 2 En bonne et due forme

Réponses au reviews anonymes :

**Tchoupi** : Merci pour ton message et tes compliments. J'espère que le style continuera à te plaire !

**Morgane** : Je suis contente d'avoir une revenante! En espérant que la nouvelle version te plaise autant que la première… Et promis : pas trois ans ! :)

**Nounii** : Triple-merci pour toi aujourd'hui : merci pour ton message, de reprendre la lecture de cette fiction ainsi que de m'avoir signalé mon erreur (répétition). C'est corrigé !

**A Smiling Cat** : À bientôt pour la suite!

**Magali** : Merci d'être de retour. À bientôt pour la suite.

**Marylou**: Chouette, une autre revenante! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir une longue review riche et bien construite! Je t'avoue que comme toi, je ne me voyais pas reprendre tout depuis le début et « simplement » poursuivre au 16eme chapitre. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux pour les nouveaux lecteurs aussi! Bref, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Merci pour les encouragements.

**AmE-RomantiK**: Je me souviens très bien de toi (ton nom m'avait marqué, va savoir pourquoi !). Mon style a définitivement changé en trois ans, c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai tout recommencé car ce n'était « plus moi ». Ça m'a fait super plaisir de lire « et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver un peu dans ton style et ta façon d'écrire » ! Sinon tu as raison, la scène des papiers officiels n'existait pas (bonne mémoire !). Merci encore.

* * *

Cher(e)s tous(tes) ! (j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de filles dans les parages... :) )

Merci ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de mot plus original que celui-ci pour m'exprimer. Mais je voulais vraiment vous faire savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de vous lire, d'avoir votre avis et de savoir que certains sont toujours fidèles au poste malgré le temps écoulé !

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : En bonne et due forme**

"C'est en revenant à un endroit où rien n'a bougé qu'on réalise le mieux à quel point on a changé." Nelson MANDELA

******oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  


**Samedi 5 Juillet 1997**

Hermione émergea lentement d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Elle battit des paupières, encore perdue dans les bras de Morphée, s'étira dans un lit bien trop spacieux avant de sentir la délicatesse des draps sous ses paumes de mains.

Son rêve s'éloignait doucement. C'était un rêve agréable. Elle n'avait pas encore quitté Poudlard pour la France. Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle-même se promenaient autour du Grand Lac en riant. La discussion tournait autour des brillants avenirs qui s'offraient désormais à eux, maintenant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait été détruit. Et Dumbledore les avait rejoints sous le vieux Saule-Pleureur. Dumbledore riait avec eux. Dumbledore n'était pas mort.

La douleur atroce qui fondit sur le cœur d'Hermione lui fit brutalement reprendre pied avec la réalité. Les yeux bien ouverts, elle dû faire face à l'évidence : elle se trouvait chez ses parents, loin de ses amis anglais Voldemort sévissait toujours et Dumbledore n'était plus.

Elle se roula en boule et enfouit la tête dans l'un de ses nombreux traversins.

**********oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La porte grinça puis s'entrouvrit avant de laisser apparaitre deux visages de petites filles.

- Toc, toc ? Il y a quelqu'un ? murmura la plus jeune d'entre elles.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit les poussa à rentrer dans la chambre malgré qu'elle soit plongée dans le noir. Tandis que la petite s'approchait du grand lit à baldaquin, la plus âgée prit avec confiance la direction des épais rideaux pourpres avant de les tirer d'un coup sec. La lumière vive du soleil de l'été pénétra dans la pièce.

- Hermione ? Tu dors ? demanda la benjamine.

Malgré un grognement étouffé en provenance du lit qui aurait fait reculer plus d'un courageux, Sixtine et Violine de Gaspanterni-Dumontel sautèrent sans ménagement sur l'assise. Les deux enfants de dix et sept ans pouffèrent de rire quand, au bout de quelques secondes, leur grande sœur, la chevelure plus ébouriffée que jamais, sortit de sous les couvertures.

- Et bien ! Tu n'es pas du matin, toi ! Plaisanta Violine.

- Oui ! Tu es… ravissante au réveil ! Lâcha l'autre de son habituelle voix railleuse.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver bande de petites pestes ! Sourit Hermione en s'asseyant. Merci pour la lumière Sixtine, il n'y a pas plus agréable dès le matin…

- Je me doutais bien que tu apprécierais le geste, rétorqua sa sœur.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 8h30 ! Répondit Violine avec enthousiasme. Mère a dit que tu étais en retard !

- Argh. Bienvenue au bercail, murmura Hermione avant de reprendre dans un bâillement : Où sont Anne et Talia ? Je suis surprise que ce ne soit plus elles qui s'occupent de mon réveil.

- Mère leur a dit qu'il était grand temps d'aller te réveiller. mais Sixtine a eu l'idée…

- Vio et moi avons eu l'idée ! Se défendit la concernée avant de poursuivre : l'idée d'avoir soudainement très envie d'un gâteau au chocolat !

- Nous les avons envoyées en cuisine ! S'emballa Violine.

- Et elles vous ont obéis ? demanda l'ainée, surprise que les deux fidèles domestiques de leur mère répondent aux attentes des enfants avant d'accomplir l'ordre de leur employeur.

- Non. Elles ont obéis à la crise de colère que j'ai faite ! Répondit fièrement Sixtine avant d'éclater de rire, copiée très rapidement par sa petite sœur.

- Je vois. Reprit Hermione une fois qu'elles furent calmées. Vous aviez tant envie de me voir ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Violine.

- Après un an sans voir ta sale tête tous les jours, il faut croire… Quand nous avons entendu dire que tu étais revenue cette nuit, on a saisi l'occasion. Ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Hermione regarda avec affection les deux petites avant de repousser les draps de son lit.

- C'est gentil. Mais maintenant… sortez de mes appartements avant que je vous dévore! S'écria elle en se ruant à leur poursuite hors de son lit. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à vous introduire dans ma chambre ! Cria-t-elle à l'attention du couloir où les fillettes s'engouffrèrent en riant.

Une fois seule dans la pièce, Hermione prit le temps de l'observer. Rien n'avait bougé depuis l'été précèdent. L'espace rectangulaire, d'une importante superficie, consistait plus à un espace de vie miniature qu'à une véritable chambre d'adolescente de dix-sept ans.

Deux lourds battants en bois massif formaient une porte occupant à elle seule la moitié du mur Est de la chambre. Le reste de la façade avait été couvert de tapisseries de lins agrémentées de fils d'or et de soie. Dans le coin gauche trônait un imposant miroir. Venait ensuite, sur la face Nord : le lit, disposé de manière à ce que la tête soit près du mur et orientée vers le Nord. Pour « un sommeil profond et bénéfique » comme le prédisait la vieille croyance.

Bien que gigantesque, le lit à colonnes drapé ne prenait qu'une infime place dans le coin de la chambre. Dans sa prolongation, une autre porte, se fondant discrètement dans les motifs floraux de la décoration murale, menait à une salle d'eau.

Sur la façade Ouest, des fenêtres longues aux vitres soufflées anciennes avaient vue sur l'aile Ouest de la demeure ainsi que sur un coin du parc entourant la propriété.

Le reste de la chambre avaient été garnis de quelques meubles des plus basiques tels qu'une ottomane et deux fauteuils, organisés en demi-cercle autour d'une table basse en bois laqué.

Le faste de l'espace n'impressionna guère Hermione. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs que peu d'intérêt pour ses appartements. Rien ne devait être personnalisé. Ni photos, ni effets personnels n'avaient été autorisé. Tant et si bien que l'unique chose auquel elle tenait était encadré d'un secrétaire et d'une petite coiffeuse : sa propre bibliothèque aux recueils aussi anciens que précieux.

Un cri à l'étage du dessous stoppa Hermione dans sa contemplation. « Tiens… Quelqu'un doit réclamer du gâteau au chocolat », pensa-t-elle en détachant son regard des livres. Hermione poussa un soupir et se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de bain.

**********oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fin prête, elle se rendit dans l'espace de vie du tronçon Ouest du château où elle soupçonnait sa mère de se trouver, surveillant la leçon de piano du petit Justinien. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Madame de Gaspanterni-Dumontel leva furtivement les yeux vers sa fille ainée avant de replonger vers son travail en point de croix.

- Vous êtes en retard, Hermione Élizabeth. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre. L'heure du petit-déjeuner est passée depuis bien longtemps.

Hermione n'eut le temps de répliquer que déjà sa mère reprenait à l'attention des domestiques siégeant près des portes.

- Talia. À l'avenir vous respecterez mes demandes. Vous préparerez chaque matin la Princesse Hermione Élizabeth de manière à ce qu'elle se présente dans mes appartements à une heure décente. Également…

Elle marqua une pause puis posa enfin un long regard sur sa fille avant de soupirer et de poursuivre en s'approchant d'elle

- Également, Anne, vous prendrez soin de regarnir la garde-robe de mademoiselle. Cette couleur ne lui va pas au teint et cette robe est trop courte de deux bons centimètres. Ma chère enfant, quand vous arrêterez vous enfin de grandir ?

Madame de Gaspanterni-Dumontel avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en enlaçant affectueusement Hermione qui ne put donner d'autre réponse que :

- Je suis ravie de vous retrouver, moi aussi, Mère.

L'été s'annonçait royalement bien.


	4. Chapter 3 Retrouvailles

**Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Voici la suite =)**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes

**Tchoupi** : Merci pour ton long message. Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur. Ne soit pas trop dur avec la mère d'Hermione, elle a été éduquée comme ça elle aussi -_-' ! Et pour ce qui est de ton interrogation sur « MAIS COMMENT EST-CE QUE DRAGO VA ARRIVER SUR LE TAS ? » et bien… je t'invite à lire les prochains chapitres pour le savoir ^^. Merci encore

**Marylou** : Merci pour ta review qui n'était pas du tout « trop neutre ». J'ai apprécié tes arguments précis et construits, et ce regard objectif sur l'histoire et les personnages. Merci encore et à bientôt.

**Morgane** : Je sais que ce chapitre était court, c'était aussi volontaire. Durant la première version, j'avais tendance à faire des chapitres presque trop longs. Alors maintenant je tâtonne pour trouver un juste milieu ! Désolée si ça t'a dérangé. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Alex. On risque de le voir beaucoup BEAUCOUP très prochainement…

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

Hermione referma la lourde porte d'Amboine sculptée et perdit instantanément son masque d'impassibilité. Elle pinça l'arrête de son nez en soupirant bruyamment. Les deux dernières heures avaient été particulièrement pénibles.

Après s'être fait reprendre par sa mère sur les règles à respecter au sein de la bâtisse, Madame de Gaspanterni-Dumontel lui avait présenté son nouveau tuteur pour la saison estivale. Mr. George, âgé d'une soixantaine d'années paraissait rigide et ennuyeux au possible, ce qui n'enchanta guère la jeune femme. Elle regretta même sincèrement les leçons du professeur Binns dès lors où ils commencèrent les exercices de remises à niveau en études politiques et connaissances du monde. Il était difficile de se tenir au courant des actualités moldues au sein de Poudlard et malgré son assiduité à lire régulièrement « Le Point Moldu », un canard produit par la _Gazette du Sorcier_, Mr. George trouva de nombreuses lacunes à sa culture générale.

Deux heures. Deux heures à écouter ce vieux barbu grisonnant parler. Deux heures de souffrance mentale. Deux heures de retour forcé à la réalité.

Hermione soupira à nouveau en s'adossant négligemment contre le battant en bois puis ferma les yeux. Une voix trainante la sortie de ses pensées :

- Mais qui voilà… Miss. de Gaspanterni-Dumontel ? Mais, je vous en prie, ne cachez pas tant votre plaisir d'être de retour dans votre humble demeure…

Hermione garda les yeux clos et répondit sur le même ton railleur :

- Plait-il ?

- Vous semblez bien lasse de si bon matin. Ce visage contrarié me parait inapproprié pour une jeune femme en joie de retrouver sa noble place… familiale. Je crains devoir le reporter à ce brave _Georgie_…

Ouvrant les paupières et dardant ses prunelles dans celles de son interlocuteur, la jeune femme répondit avec une pointe de malice :

- Et bien voyez-vous cher ami, ce n'est point tant de devoir reprendre mon costume de jeune femme de bonne famille qui m'éreinte tant…

- Ah oui ?

- Mais la perspective de revoir cette plaie qu'est mon frère. Poursuivit Hermione en feintant l'ennui.

- Voyons, ma chère, un peu d'indulgence. Victorien n'a que quatorze ans. Persifla la voix.

- Victorien ? Oh mais vous vous méprenez totalement. Je faisais référence à mon frère ainé. Évidemment.

- J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'il était charmant… Bien élevé, riche et magnifique de surcroit.

- Rumeurs, rumeurs… Si vous le connaissiez, vous sauriez que sa beauté n'a d'égale que sa suffisance et sa pédanterie. Trancha-t-elle d'un sourire faussement hypocrite.

Le jeune adulte fit claquer ses mocassins à talonnettes et se trouva en quelques pas devant Hermione. Il arqua un sourcil, la mâchoire serré. Il semblait sur le point de répliquer quand il éclata d'un rire enfantin en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué sœurette ! s'exclama Ambroise. Ça fait du bien de te voir.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Maintenant, laisse-moi te regarder… poursuivit-il en s'écartant d'elle, la tenant par les épaules. Nan ! Tu sembles bien la même. Ce qui me rassure grandement : au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé en un an et qui rendra cet été supportable!

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Pitié, dis-moi qu'Elle se calme après quelques jours ? grimaça sa sœur.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais non. Deux semaines que je suis rentré et Mère est toujours à épier mes moindres faits et gestes. Contente d'être de retour, hein ? ironisa-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas idée…

Ambroise était le fils ainé de la fratrie. D'un an plus âgé qu'Hermione, il était l'héritier direct de la lignée des de Gaspanterni-Dumontel. Le Prince du sang. Bien que contraint par son père d'intégrer l'école préparatoire militaire Saint Cyr, le jeune homme était loin d'approuver sa situation et s'était plaint de nombreuses fois à sa sœur, sa confidente. Ambroise avait un cœur noble et pur. Son sens de la justice était particulièrement développé et sa capacité à être à la fois impartial et délicat lui valait bien des sollicitations. Mais il était aussi rieur et désabusé par les manières du milieu social dans lequel il avait grandi. Il préférait de loin passer son temps à organiser des fêtes et à convier des artistes au château, qu'à participer aux conférences politiques et réunions d'affaires gérées par Monsieur de Gaspanterni-Dumontel. Tout comme sa jeune sœur, il aurait donné beaucoup pour se soustraire de la mission confiée à sa naissance.

Prenant Hermione par le bras, il l'entraina vers la sortie, en direction des jardins. Il marchait de son habituel pas tanguant, trainant et enthousiaste à la fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer intérieurement à Monsieur Le Frère du Roi, leur lointain ancêtre et frère de Louis XIV. Tout comme Ambroise, Philippe d'Orléans menait un train de vie dispendieux et n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour le pouvoir. Il était jeune, avait l'avenir devant lui et comptait bien en utiliser chaque seconde.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu rentrais cette nuit ? demanda-t-il tout en descendant les marches du perron d'entrée.

- Mon retour s'est décidé à la dernière minute. Pour cause de… de voyages scolaires annulés ! mentit la Griffondor en sentant son cœur se serrer à la pensée du meurtre de Dumbledore, véritable raison de son retour précipité. Et Père ne voulait pas que mon déplacement soit officialisé. Question de sécurité… Blablabla. Tu sais…

- Bien. Il a bien fait. Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu sois en danger. Tu prends soin de toi, j'espère ? Pas d'actions stupides qui pourraient t'exposer n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu me connais !

Hermione sourit avec tendresse à son frère en pensant néanmoins au nombre de fois où elle avait été en danger au cours de sa sixième année. Et de sa cinquième. Et quatrième aussi. En somme… au cours de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- Je ne t'imagine pas sortir la nuit en douce de toute façon, tu es bien trop… respectueuse des règles et de l'étiquette pour cela. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre : alors, parle-moi un peu de ta vie à la Gresham's.

- Les choses n'ont pas tant changé depuis ma dernière lettre tu sais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- En deux mois beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer ! se défendit Ambroise. Et puis j'aime bien t'entendre raconter ton quotidien. C'est toujours drôle.

- Okay, puisque tu insistes… alors… les matins commencent toujours de la même façon. Avec cette vieille Miss Harrington qui sonne la grosse cloche de la cour intérieure. La surveillante de palier passe ensuite dans le couloir en donnant quelques petits coups secs sur nos portes. « C'est l'heure », qu'elle nous dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe ce qui a le don particulier de nous motiver. Ensuite, comme à leurs habitudes, les filles de mon dortoir s'élancent de leurs lits à la salle d'eau pour gagner la « course au dixième de seconde d'eau chaude offerte par l'établissement ». C'est mon moment préféré. Pas de pitié pour les copines, les bonnes manières au placard, et à l'attaque ! Tous les coups sont permis.

- J'imagine bien les croche-pattes, les crêpages de chignons et les traces de rouge à lèvres sur les chemises blanches des uniformes propres ! Rit le jeune homme.

- Rouge à lèvre ? Tu n'y penses pas! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix faussement dramatique avant de reprendre : « Article numéro 25 du règlement intérieur de l'école – L'uniforme est obligatoire hors des espaces de vie commune. Article numéro 25(a) – Au sein des espaces communs, une tenue décente est de rigueur. Article numéro 25(b) – Toutes tenues de plage (jupes courtes, chandails légers à bretelles, sandales ouvertes,…) sont formellement interdites. Article numéro 25(c) – Il ne sera toléré ni le port de bijoux distinctifs, ni de couvre- chefs ni de broches ou de maquillage. »

- Et tu oses me reprendre quand je t'appelle « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » ? Tu connais ce règlement par cœur ! Blagua-t-il suite à cette véritable récitation.

- Pour ma défense, je dois le connaitre par cœur ! dit-elle en insistant sur le verbe. Je suis préfète ! J'ai des responsabilités !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : prison. Enfin, continue !

- Promets-moi de ne plus m'interrompre dans ce cas.

- Bien. Je te le promets.

- Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, nous prenons le chemin des classes. Où les cours se suivent et se ressemblent.

- Tu as eu quelles matières cette année ?

- Pas d'interruption ! Gronda Hermione. Mes matières dépendent des jours : Latin, Grec, Littérature anglaise, mathématiques, Russe, Italien, Japonais, technologie, Histoire-Géographie… Ah oui, j'oubliais : sciences politiques, économie, études commerciales, études religieuses, arts plastiques, musiques, théâtre… Et le meilleur pour la fin : physique chimie & biologie ! Notre professeur est vieux comme le Monde et nous rabâche sans cesse qu'il souhaite faire de nous les nouveaux Alan Lloyd Hodgkin.

- Lord qui ? Répéta Ambroise.

- Lloyd. Alan Lloyd Hodgkin. Un ancien élève de la Gresham's qui a reçu le prix Nobel de Physiologie il y a quelques décennies.

- Avec un cerveau comme le tien, il devrait bientôt l'avoir son Prix Nobel le vieux, non ? Et tu arrives à faire tout ça en une semaine ? Reprit-il intrigué. Tu es quoi ? Superwoman ? J'aurais besoin d'une machine à stopper le temps moi.

Hermione sourit au souvenir du Retourneur de temps, et s'abstient de donner réponses à son frère. Assez de mensonges pour une journée. Si seulement son frère savait que par maths elle voulait dire arithmancie, par sciences elle parlait de botanique et de potions ou encore que par apprentissage du Russe elle pensait à ses cours de Runes…

- Assez parler de moi ! Déclara-t-elle. Raconte-moi la prepa, Saint Cyr ?

Ambroise se stoppa net, se tourna vers sa sœur et encra un regard noir dans ses yeux.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Rien. N'aborde plus jamais ce sujet. Cracha-t-il.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents alors que la colère d'Ambroise était plus que palpable. Son courage Gryffondorien poussait Hermione à vouloir le questionner sur l'origine de son trouble, le fait que son sang n'ait fait qu'un tour en l'espace de dix secondes, quand des voix se firent entendre.

- Hermione ! Ambroise ! Héla au loin une jeune fille à la peau bronzée par le soleil.

Son visage rond au sourire mutin était encadré de longs cheveux châtains raides relâchés sur ses épaules. Retenus par un nœud de soie rouge s'accordant avec sa robe de la même couleur, ils étaient coupés en frange droite sur le devant ce qui mettait d'autant plus en valeur ses grands yeux bleus.

Marie Saint-Prieux s'avançait gaiement vers le frère et la sœur accompagnée d'une jeune fille en tout point identique à elle-même. Les deux seules différences notables entre Marie et sa jumelle Juliette était un nez légèrement plus disgracieux ainsi que le sourire absent du visage de la seconde. Le jour, la nuit. Le Paradis, l'Enfer. C'était à peu près ce que Marie et Juliette inspiraient au reste du monde.

Quelques mètres plus loin, trois jeunes hommes les suivaient, marchant les uns à côté des autres, en saluant les de Gaspanterni-Dumontel par de grands gestes. Deux d'entre deux paraissaient avoir le même âge tandis que le troisième semblait un tantinet plus jeune.

Ce dernier se trouvait être Henri Riomont-Sauterel. Âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, Henri avait la tête sur les épaules malgré son allure frêle et sa petite taille suggérant de la timidité. Tranquille et avisé, l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés et blonds comme le blé avait un visage des plus souriants. Il était accompagné de Conrad Spanisvalasky, fils d'un descendant de Pierre 1er, de la dynastie Serbe des Karađorđević. Le jeune homme était en contraste parfait avec Henri : grand, les épaules carrées, les cheveux courts d'un noir de jais soulignant son regard sombre. Conrad allait débuter sa carrière militaire à Saint Cyr, comme son meilleur ami, Ambroise.

Le troisième garçon n'était autre que Nathanaël Riomont-Sauterel.

Il avançait la tête haute, d'une démarche sure, tout en replaçant correctement le col en V de son polo blanc. En apercevant Hermione, il fit un immense sourire qui laissa entrevoir des dents parfaitement alignées d'une blancheur immaculée. Conscient de son titre et du pouvoir qui en découlait Nathanaël s'exprimait généralement avec une voix trainante, teintée d'ironie, laissant aussi supposer une intelligence redoutable. Ses yeux bleus océans auraient pu être très élégants s'ils n'avaient brillé de cette étrange lueur moqueuse. Hermione aurait même pu les trouver attrayants si seulement, une fois posés sur elle, ils ne criaient silencieusement la fierté et la possessivité de Nathanaël à son égard. À l'égard de sa fiancée.

Enfin, un jeune couple fermait la marche. Leur simple vision entraina, en l'espace de quelques secondes, chez Hermione un ascenseur émotionnel. Battements rapides dans la poitrine. Battements heureux. Battements douloureux. Poids sur le cœur. Envie de vomir. Les deux adolescents se tenaient l'un à l'autre, bras dessus bras dessous. Le garçon était d'une grande taille ce qui la rendait, elle, minuscule à ses côtés, bien que perchée sur des talons hauts. Ils n'auraient pu former plus étrange paire.

Alexander Spanisvalasky, le frère de Conrad, avait un visage allongé aux pommettes hautes. Ses yeux d'un vert d'eau étaient mis en valeur par des cheveux souples et châtains retombant négligemment sur son front. Même si sa mâchoire anguleuse rappelât ses origines slaves, son large sourire agrémenté de fossettes adoucissaient l'ensemble.

Suezann De Charmonbrunon, dont la taille était aussi insignifiante que ses facultés d'entendement, suintait le luxe et l'artifice. De son sourire parfait au maquillage trop prononcé en passant par la robe hors de prix et les bijoux clinquants, elle brillait de mille feux sous le soleil de juillet. Grâce à son pas chaloupé, des passants auraient cru voir un mannequin défilé sur le podium, sous des flashs incessants.

Alex' était drôle et généreux. Quand il s'adressait aux gens, son ton imposait le respect et la confiance. Agissant avec fermeté mais douceur, il était un ami attentionné et loyal. Conscient de son titre et de la fortune familiale, il mettait pourtant toujours à l'aise ses interlocuteurs en restant humble.

Suezann, de sa voix nasillarde qui résonnait souvent trop longuement dans les oreilles de ses auditeurs, n'adressait la parole qu'aux personnes dont elle pouvait tirer profit. Quand elle était contrainte de faire la conversation, elle plaquait sur ses fines lèvres un sourire hypocrite et mettait très peu de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Le deuxième des fils Spanisvalasky faisait ses études à la prestigieuse institution Van-Gogh de La Haye, à Amsterdam où l'ensemble des membres de sa famille avaient suivi leurs études. Il y pratiquait quatre langues et suivait un programme poussé en sciences.

Suezann était scolarisée dans un prestigieux et onéreux lycée parisien. Résidant à la capitale durant l'année, elle passait ces étés dans la résidence secondaire de ses parents, sur les bords de la Loire.

Hermione et Alexander avaient grandi ensemble dans le même village de Saint-Père-sur-Loire jusqu'à leurs onze ans. Jusqu'à leurs départs pour l'Angleterre et les Pays-Bas. Depuis, ils se retrouvaient avec joie durant l'été et se vouaient une amitié sans faille.

Âgées de cinq ans à peine, Hermione et Suezann se détestaient déjà. Considérant la Princesse de Gaspanterni-Dumontel comme sa rivale, la seconde marquait un point d'honneur à lui rendre la vie difficile. En la voyant ainsi suspendue au bras de son meilleur ami, Hermione put constater qu'une fois encore cette pimbêche avait réussi son effet. Qu'avait-elle pu encore imaginer ? Jeter son dévolu sur Alex' ?

Ils finirent par rejoindre le reste du groupe autour d'Ambroise et de sa sœur. Chacun prenait à tour de rôle Hermione dans ses bras, ravis de la retrouver après une année d'absence.

- Hermione ! Tu es resplendissante ! S'exclama Marie.

- Ça c'est sure. Enchaina Henri avec un sourire amical.

Alexander se détacha de la prise de Suezann et vint à son tour l'enserrer. Il lui glissa un sincère « Tu m'as manqué » suivit d'un clin d'œil avant de reprendre position dans le cercle.

- Vous m'avez terriblement manqué à moi aussi. Répondit Hermione. Je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup écris… J'aurais aimé vous donner plus de nouvelles mais…

- T'en fais pas ! On a tous été très occupé cette année. Continua Marie en lançant un regard furtif à Ambroise qu'Hermione remarqua néanmoins.

Elle fronça discrètement les sourcils en direction de son frère en attente d'explications. Il lui offrit en retour un sourire aussi innocent qu'énigmatique.

-_ So you, guys_… Pardon, retour au Français. S'excusa la Princesse d'une grimace en détournant les yeux de son frère pour les poser sur le reste du groupe. Il faut que mon cerveau change de mode. Alors, vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ?

- Une semaine pour la plupart d'entre nous, deux jours pour Nath', Alex' et Henri. Répondit Conrad.

Les trois garçons, pensionnaires dans le même établissement avaient pris quelques jours pour visiter la grand-mère d'Alexander sur le chemin du retour.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? S'inquiéta Henri.

- L'Angleterre n'est pas le bout du Monde, Henri. Dit Suezann avec dédain avant de reprendre. Quand mon père et moi sommes allés en Inde en train, ça c'était un voyage fatig…

- Bon ! Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Marie coupant volontairement la jeune femme.

- Ambroise et moi devons être de retour pour 18h. Réunion. Mais d'ici là nous avons quartier libre… ce qui nous laisse de bonnes heures devant nous ! Répondit Hermione enthousiaste.

Ambroise se tourna alors vers Marie afin de lui demander :

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chez vous ? Piscine ?

- Oui pourquoi p… commença Marie.

- Non. Dit abruptement Juliette de son habituel ton ennuyé. Déjà fait hier. Et avant hier aussi. Tiens, et aussi l'avant-veille! Et je suis sûre que si j'y réfléchissais bien, je pourrais dire que c'est tout ce qu'on a fait depuis le début des vacances!

- OK… murmura Ambroise agacée.

- Ça va Juliette, pas la peine de t'exciter. Rétorqua Marie d'une voix calme, n'ayant jamais pu être désagréable envers sa jumelle.

- Allons à la Rivière dans ce cas. Décréta Nathanaël, sa voix insinuant l'ordre plus que la suggestion.

- Oui, excellente idée! Allons renouer avec la nature! Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne sommes pas « allé écouter le clapotis de l'eau sur les rochers anguleux ». Déclama Marie dans une imitation parfaite de Sœur Béatrice.

Sœur Béatrice était la monitrice d'un camp estivale pour filles où Hermione et ses amies avaient pour habitude d'être envoyées chaque été, durant 1 mois, de leurs 6 à 15 ans. Situé au sud de la forêt de Tronçais, le camp proposait un programme alléchant aux yeux de tous parents aisés. Temps d'écoute de la nature, grands jeux dans les bois, rencontres de jeunes filles de bonne famille, temps de réflexion personnelle, etc. Le contexte permettait surtout aux demoiselles d'échapper aux règles de vie en famille. Pas de leçons privées, de rallyes, de bals, ou de démonstration publique aux quatre coins du Monde.

La troupe se mit en marche vers le lieudit, riant, insouciants, loin du poids de leur éducation. Hermione Granger, accrochée fermement aux bras de ses deux amis d'enfance Alexander et Marie, implora intérieurement Merlin que cet instant de liberté dure tout l'été.

Quelques mètres en arrière du groupe, Nathanaël Riomont-Sauterel fixait Hermione de Gaspanterni-Dumontel rire à gorge déployée. Il esquiva un sourire en coin.  
Ce serait cet été ou jamais…


End file.
